


Turbulence

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time Meeting, Holding Hands, M/M, Strangers, airplane fic, iwaizumi is supporitve, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa doesn't like airplanes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa doesn't like airplanes.





	

The overhead speakers crackle and shush as the voice breaks through the air. 

“Good day, passengers, I’m your flight attendant Jonathan and welcome to-” Oikawa puts in his headphones, playing the music to block out the crying baby a few seats back. He just has to make it for a couple hours, six is only a couple, right? He scrolls through his playlist trying to find the right song to start with, his heart gradually thumping faster. His seat is the Aisle seat but there are only 2 in the row, the second is empty. Someone taps his shoulder. Oikawa looks up and sees another man looking down at him, he’s young, probably the same age, his hair is dark like the night sky and his eyes are green with flecks of gold lingering in the iris, he’s familiar. The guy raises his eyebrows, and Oikawa jumps to his feet, he had been staring. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles a little too loudly, his headphones still playing music in his ears. The other guy stuffs his bag under the seat in front of them and buckles his seat belt, Oikawa does the same. 

“Hey, weren’t you at the conference too?” The man asks. Oikawa doesn’t hear him, just stares at his lips moving. 

“Oh, sorry,” He says again, and pulls the headphones out of his ears, throwing them in his lap. 

“What did you say?” The other guy laughs shaking his head. 

“The conference, weren’t you just there?”

“Yeah, I was,” He nods a bit too quickly looking down the aisle as he hears the lock of the plane door, a subtle hush coming over the staff as they prepare for take off. 

“I’m Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime,” He says. Oikawa looks back into his eyes, seeing them smile, the light behind them calming. 

“I’m- I’m Oikawa, Tooru” He tries to shake the anxiety from him, but it still lingers. He just has to ignore it until they land. It’s can’t be that hard if he has something to distract him. 

“You okay on long flights?” Iwaizumi asks taking note of Oikawa’s shaking leg when he sat down. 

“Um, flying in general, kinda freaks me out.” He admits, he sits straight in his seat, tightening his belt. 

“I’m sure if you sleep it won’t be so bad,” Iwaizumi offers. The world outside the little window begins to move, colors blurring and melting into each other as they gather speed, then tilting into a world of white and blue. Oikawa drops his heart when they leave the ground, his head pressing back against the seat, his eyes squeezing shut until beads of tears perk on the corners. The plane is too small, only 20 passengers in total, it was supposed to be a better deal, but the wings outside the window tremble like they’re going to snap, and you can feel the waves of air pass beneath you as the plane bounces over them. Oikawa feels like he’s about the scream, his heart leaping every time the plane lifts and falls. Iwaizumi watches him as they fly, his own anxiety building as the turbulence continues. Oikawa grips the armrest when the plane bounces and people yelp, and gasp. The speaker comes on.

“Please remain seated and buckled, we are experiencing some mild turbulence.” The passengers continue to gasp and cry. Iwaizumi looks around. 

“Do you want to hold my hand, it may help.” He says to Oikawa, his eyebrows furrowing. Oikawa opens his eyes for a moment then closes them when the plane drops again, instinctively entwining their fingers and clenching his hand. Iwaizumi sits back against his seat. Oikawa doesn’t let go of his hand when the turbulence stops. His headphones in, the echo of his music entering the air only Iwaizumi can hear. He can hear the beat, and rubs his thumb against the back of Oikawa’s hand, listening with him. Oikawa notices him and offers Iwaizumi an earbud, just as the Arctic Monkeys come on.

Iwaizumi’s hand is starting to cramp, unable to move in Oikawa’s. He fell asleep about an hour ago, his hand sitting loosely in Iwaizumi’s who doesn’t have the heart to move it, for fear of disturbing him. The clouds out the window have turned dark. Iwaizumi leans his head back listening to Oikawa’s music as he drifts to sleep, his hand limp until Oikawa squeezes it in his sleep, pulling their palms closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVES KUDOS!!!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
